Come Back
by SilverWilver
Summary: [Complete] After the defeat of Voldemort Harry left. Now, after three years, he has returned. Will his friends take him back. Does Ginny Still love him? Can he get used to his old life? How will he deal with his next task? HG & RH Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Returning Home

**Come Back**

**_Chapter One_**

Returning Home

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The Queen JKR owns everything!_

**_This Story has been redone for post HBP events...Beware of Spoilers!_**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue:

After the defeat of Voldemort in Harry's Seventh year, the wizarding world was in disarray. Many more deaths occurred and it was too much for Harry to deal with. Harry left England, leaving all his friends behind. No one knew where he went, he choose not to tell any one. Not even Ron and Hermione knew. Harry does return to Hogwarts for his seventh year, just for the sake of the story.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The air was crisp, cool and sweet smelling, a freshness he had not felt for over three years. As the cold of the surrounding air met his face he had to pull his hood of his robes up to protect his ears. The train whistled loudly as he dragged his trunk and owl cage off of it.

It seemed like a million years since he last stepped foot onto Hogesmead station. After a quick fleeting glance at Hogwarts castle, he was thinking he should just turn around and get back on the train that was going to London. But just as he started heading for the ticket counter the train speed off, leaving him behind.

"O well." He thought. "I knew I had to come back sometime."

And with a deep sigh, he set off, up the streets of Hogsmead. Everything was so familiar to him, yet so strange at the same time. After the final battle the village had been damaged beyond recovery. The store owners had obviously been working hard at making everything look as it once did. Harry thought they had done a really good job. As he entered the small Inn at the edge of the village he was surprised to see how happy everyone seemed. His last memories of Hogsmead were so dark and down trodden.

Harry walked up to the counter and looked at the Innkeeper, "Do you have anything open?" he asked.

The Innkeeper replied, "We have just the one room. Bit small, but it's yours for 15 Sickles a night."

"I'll take it." Said Harry with as much of a smile he could muster up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry took his time unpacking his belongings, he didn't own much and if he went slower it felt like he had more. Hedwig was now hooting happily from the top of the dresser, one of the few places she could actually rest on. The Innkeeper wasn't wrong. This was a very tiny room. A small musty bed was pushed haphazardly into the middle of the room. Beside it was a dingy nightstand with a busted lamp, which was issuing a small buzzing sound. The only other item was the old wood dresser with rusty hinges that Harry was now closing with difficulty.

"Well…" he started as he looked around the small room. "Hopefully I won't be here long. This place is depressing."

Wondering what he was going to do first now that he finally made it home to England, he started to pace as much as he could in this room. _"I could have a drink at The Three Broomsticks."_ He thought to himself. _"Or have a look around Honeydukes."_ and with this thought, his heart sank.

The last time he had stepped foot into either of those places he was with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. How could he possibly go there without them?

The only reason for Harry's return was to reunite himself with his lost friends. They were all he could think about over the past three years. He felt horrible at leaving them behind. He knew that he had hurt them by leaving, but at the time he didn't care much. The only thing he was able to do was write a letter saying how much he loved them all, and that one-day he would be back. That day had come at last, and now, he had no idea how to re-enter their world.

He had been thinking about the wonderful moment when we would see them next. He had this wonderful vision of Hermione running and hugging him with tears in her eyes. Ron just standing there grinning, then finally embracing Harry like a brother. Mrs. Weasly would probably be hysterical to see him, and then offer him food. And he would sweep Ginny up in his arms like he did the last time he saw her.

Harry had been so close to asking Ginny to be his again, when life was flipped upside down for him. He watched in horror as most of the death eaters whimpered in pain from the spell he produced. The horrible screech that Voldemort let out as Harry murdered him. The scene of death and destruction had haunted him for far too long. It was time to face his fears and return home.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Them

**Come Back**

**_Chapter Two_**

Finding Them

00000000000000000000000000000000000

For some reason Harry thought finding his old friends was going to difficult. He was wrong. He was sure that he would be searching for them everywhere. He had this feeling that they had to relocate after the final battle. But as he walked up the drive that lead to the Burrow he was starting to think that maybe nothing had really changed around here. Maybe they would be just as happy to see him, as he them.

Harry's heart was beating madly as he pushed open their little white picket fence gate that lead to the Weasley's yard. Hecouldn't ever remember being this nervous in his entire life. His palms were sticky as he stood there; looking up at the house he had missed so much. You would never have thought that a rickety old house, which had the appearance that it would topple over at any moment, would cause such excitement. But to him this house was perfect. Everything a good house should be.

Felling as if he was gliding on air, he stepped forward and knocked on the front door. As he waited for someone to answer he could see gnomes peering at him from the side bushes. And from somewhere in the house feet were pounding down a flight of stairs as someone called, "I got it Mum!"

Harry's stomach gave a horrible jolt as a tall, skinny, red haired and freckled man stared down at him. Harry's old Hogwarts roommate and best friend Ron Weasly was looking at him with shock written all over his face.

The two of them just stood there staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. Ron finally found an ounce of breath in him and said, "H…Harry?"

"It's me Ron." Replied Harry, heart still pounding.

Ron didn't reply back. He just continued to stare at Harry. Just then another voice, female this time, came from behind Ron.

"Hey Ron, who is it?" and as Ginny peered around Ron she said, "O my God! Harry?"

When Harry saw Ginny's face he thought his heart was going to explode. He had been dreaming about her and her beautiful hazel eyes for three years. She was the only thing that kept him sane. It took every inch of strength in him to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her.

"Um, hello Ginny. How are you?" replied Harry.

Both Ron and Ginny were still staring opened mouthed at Harry. He was wishing they could show some other emotion beside shock. A smile from one of them was all he was looking for. But neither of them seemed able to speak. Harry was starting to feel embarrassed standing in front of the two.

"Okay, well…I guess if none of us has anything to say I'll just leave shall I?" said Harry very quickly.

This seemed to have jolted Ron out of his stupor. "But Harry, we thought you were dead?"

These words started a ringing silence in Harry's ears. It wasn't for a few more seconds did Harry speak, "What do you mean you thought I was dead?"

This time Ginny spoke up and Harry snapped his head so fast in her direction he thought it would fall off.

"Harry! The Daily Prophet reported that you mysteriously died over two and a half years ago! There was a funeral and everything!" Ginny spoke very breathlessly.

Harry paused for a moment to think about how horrifying it must be to see him standing there. A man they presumed to be dead all this time.

"But why would they say that, I just left. I mean, they wouldn't have my body or anything." Stated Harry.

"But there was a body. It was a closed casket because they said your body was all mangled, but they never said how it happened." Said Ron still open mouthed. "If you weren't dead, then where have you been?"

This was the one question he hopped no one would ask him. He was going to try to avoid talking about his whereabouts as long as he could. But Harry knew in his heart that he would have to tell them all, he owed them that much.

"Ron, could that answer possibly wait until I could tell everyone at once. I'd really rather not repeat it to many times." said Harry, looking at his feet.

"Sure, that's fine." Said Ron, still just standing in the doorway, looking at Harry.

"Well, look, I know we have a lot to talk about. I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask me but I was hoping to find Hermione today to so…" Harry began.

"Harry, she's here…Hermione lives here with us." Interrupted Ginny. "This is silly standing in the doorway. Come inside Harry and I'll fetch everyone."

Harry couldn't believe it. Here he was, standing in the burrow, and they were all here, even Hermione. Within a few moments time he was going to see all the people he had been longing to see for years. These people were his family; he loved each one of them as much as anyone could love. But he suddenly found himself wanting to leave. If they had truly believed him to be dead, then him being here is going cause great confusion and distress. He did not want to afflict any more suffering on this family. They had been through as much if not more than he had. He was tired of causing people pain. He wanted to be the source of happiness for once in his life.

But Harry was unable to move, he longed so bad to just run out the front door and let Ron and Ginny believe they were dreaming. However as he stood there his feet were glued to the ground as he watched people emerging from each direction of the house. Harry stood, stock still in the Weasly's living room staring around him.

From the kitchen came Mrs. Weasly, still holding a towel from drying dishes. Fred and George came down the stairs wearing matching purple dragon skin suites. Percy came from the backyard holding hands with a girl; he thought her name was Penelope. It appeared as if Mr. Weasly had been working in there garage, because he had grease all over him as he came from the side of the house. And lastly came Hermione, taking one step at a time very slowly down the stairs, she was very different looking from the last time he'd seen her, prettier in his opinion.

All of the people emerging around him seemed to happen in slow motion. As if the world was allowing them all more time to gaze at Harry. They were all lost in thought, struck dumb and unable to speak. This was not at all how Harry had been envisioning his grand return. But at least to him, none of them seemed mad, so he hoped. Harry figured that he should be the first one to break the silence.

"Hello everyone." Was all that Harry was able to say.

Ginny and Ron, who seemed to be starting to let Harry's return sink in, gave him a feeble grin. While everyone else still stared in disbelief, but it was Hermione who seemed to be the only one showing emotion. Hermione had tears pouring down her face, Harry could tell she wanted to say something but wasn't able too.

Harry finally found his footing and walked around the couch to where Hermione was standing. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I'm back Hermione." And he put his arms around her. She was so warm. He had hardly any human contact for a very long time. It felt strange, but at the same time he felt like this was what he was supposed to be doing.

Hermione didn't respond at first, she just sort of stood there with her arms limp to her side. But after a few seconds, she found herself and put her arms around him in return. This must have been a signal to everyone else in the room that it was okay to move. Because as Hermione hugged him, they all moved in towards them. Mrs. Weasly joined in on the hug, so did Ginny. All the guys started patting Harry on the back or messing up his hair.

A loud chattering commotion now filled the Burrow. It suddenly sounded like he remembered it and he felt like a massive load was just removed from his chest. They were happy he was back, happy that he wasn't dead. They were not mad or resentful that he'd gone. For the first time in three years, Harry, was home.


	3. Chapter 3: The Questions Start

**Come Back**

**_Chapter Three_**

The Questions Start

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry never wanted their embrace to end. Just being there with the people he loved felt so good. He felt like a person again, like he belonged somewhere. And for the few minuets that passed during his welcome he had completely forgotten why he even left in the first place. A life that seemed so wonderful and inviting, how could any person run away from this? He almost felt as if he had only been away on a nice vacation, and they were all just happy to have him back. Nothing bad ever happened; there was no war, no Voldemort, only them and this family.

After everyone got through many rounds of hugs, tears, and hearty slaps on the back Mr. Weasly finally said, "Why don't we all go sit down in the kitchen and have some tea."

"Excellent idea Arthur." Beamed Mrs. Weasly. "Ginny, Ron, why don't you help with some glasses." and she pushed them all into the kitchen.

Mr. Weasly had insisted that Harry take his seat at the head of the table, while everyone sat themselves around the sides. Mrs. Weasly, Ron, and Ginny started setting out cups and steaming kettles of Tea. And it wasn't until they all sat down, and passed around a plate of biscuits did their conversations begin.

The moment Harry had been dreading was now upon him. This was the one reason it had taken him so long to find his way home. He did not want to explain his absence; he wanted to forget that final night. To lock away his thoughts and hope they never resurfaced. But there was no avoiding it, this conversation had to happen. He needed them to understand why he did what he did. Even if it meant dragging up the past she so desperately wanted to forget.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Alright, I think its better that I tell you want I can, and then you can ask me questions."

Ginny who was sitting to Harry's left gently grabbed his hand and said, "Its okay Harry, take your time."

Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards Ginny for her kindness. There was a whole other conversation whirling around his head that he had been thinking about for some time. But this one meant that only he and Ginny would be present. What he wanted to tell her would have to wait for another day.

"So…" began Harry. "First of all I need to apologize for the way I left. I never intended to just leave but at the time it was the only thing that made sense to me. When I killed Voldemort…"

Harry was surprised to see that no one shuddered at the sound of Voldemort's name like they once did. He was no longer a danger to be feared, he was now a name in history books that would one day be forgotten completely, which to Harry, was how it should be.

"…I was frightened; I felt a power in me that was unlike any other. I had killed a man, evil or not, I killed. I freaked out and ran for it.Hagrid tried to stop me but I was to fast for him. I finally stopped running right outside of Hogsmead, in those caves where we once meet Sirius." At this he looked up at Ron and Hermione and they nodded in reply.

"I hung out there for awhile, thinking about Sirius and how much I missed him. I'm not real sure how long Iwas out there, it seemed like days. But when I finally got the courage to go back into Hogsmead to see the aftermath, everyone was gone. All that was left was the dead, Death Eaters and Order members. I completely lost it. Lupin, Charlie, Bill…I just couldn't take it."

Harry buried his face in his hands and felt his eyes welling up with tears, an action that had happened too much for to long. Whenever he thought about the destruction the tears would come, then days of sadness followed. These were the memories that he had been pushing back, fighting with all his mite to forget. He wanted it all to be a bad dream, to make it go away. He feared that the only way to finally ease the pain was to share what happened to his friends, so he continued.

"Anyway…" he said drying his eyes. "There I was, alone, looking around at everything when one of the Death Eaters moved. It was Lucius Malfoy, he hadn't been killed, only stunned."

Ginny jumped and took Harry's hand once more. "But Lucius was one of the reported dead Death Eaters! He's not still alive is he?"

"Well, he was Ginny. I'm getting to that. By the time I realized he was alive, he jumped onto his feet and pointed his wand at me. I thought he was going to jinx me, or kill me. But he simply looked at me and said, you better run boy, because if you stay around here I'll make sure that everyone you have ever loved will suffer a terrifyingly painful death."

"I was in an extreme emotional state as it was, I wasn't thinking clear, so I ran, as fast and as far as I could. I had just seen people I cared for slain by the hands of death eaters. I wasn't about to sacrifice the rest of you, I couldn't do it; I didn't have the strength to fight them nor the energy."

"But Harry…" started Hermione. "You know that we would have protected you, and the rest of us."

"I know that Hermione, I thought about that after I had calmed down and came to my senses. I came back here to find you all but you had gone. I assumed that you were looking for me or had gone into hiding from the remaining Death Eaters. But when I got here, Lucius was right behind me."

Ron shuddered slightly, "He was here, in our house?"

"Yes, he followed me and I didn't know it. He put the Cruciatus Curse on me then picked me up and threw me into the back yard. He asked me what I was doing here, that he told me to stay away or he'd kill you all. So I made a deal with him. That if he let me write you one last note that I'd leave and never come back."

"Oh Harry, you didn't." said Mrs. Weasly.

"I did, I felt that I had no choice. It was either stay and watch you all die, or leave you all forever. The ladder was much more appealing at the time, so I left. I just walked everywhere all I had was a small pocket of gold so I walked to London into Diagon Alley, picked up a few things, and some more money. I had bought a cheep broom so I could fly at night but I walked during the day. The worst part was that Mr. Malfoy followed me. Every time I stopped somewhere he would show up and we'd fight. He almost killed me several times, and there were times I wished he would and get it over with." Harry went on feeling his heart lighten with each breath he took.

If did feel good be getting this all out, to finally let someone know all of his troubles. But he was still saddened at the look on all of there faces. They pitied him and he wished they wouldn't.

"So how did you finally get rid of him Harry?" asked Fred.

"Well, that happened about seven months ago." Began Harry again.

George piped up, "He followed you that long!" Mr. Weasly put a finger to his lips to signal his son to be quite.

"Well, now this is the amazing thing, and I still can't explain it. But I found Hedwig, she was badly beaten up, but it was unmistakably her. I was in France somewhere when I found her, or she found me rather. She had a note tied to her leg that she had been holding onto for over a year. It was from Hagrid. All the letter said was that he hadn't given up hope and he was still looking for me. But something was odd about that letter; it gave me the same feeling that Phoenix song used to give me. I felt inspired and powerful. So instead of going on, and running, I put my things down and waited for Lucius to find me."

"You did what?" asked Ginny now sitting on the edge of her seat as if she was watching an exciting television program.

"I got tired of running Ginny. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed it to end, and I needed him to leave me alone. So he came and I was ready for him. It was over in a matter of seconds. All the hate and rage I felt towards him was nothing for what he felt for me. And he was weak, and looked old, worn out. I shot the killing curse at him one time, and he was gone."

"You killed him?" said Hermione with tears in her eyes. "Oh Harry."

"I know Hermione. I could hardly live with myself; I had now killed two people. But it was out of self defense both times and I don't regret it. I've thought about it a lot the past seven months and I don't regret it."

"But Harry, there's one thing I don't understand." Said Mr. Weasly, who had removed his glasses and was cleaning them with a napkin. "If this happened over seven months ago, why is it that you are just now getting back to us?"

Harry felt a slight pang of guilt at Mr. Weasly's question. He debated weather or not he wanted to tell him the truth or not. He felt it may hurt them if he did, but he thought it was better in the long run to get it all out.

"Well, first of all, I had no idea where I was so I started walking again. I walked to the nearest town, this small little village in France. I never could pronounce the name correctly. It was there that I slept in a bed for the first time since Hogwarts. I spent a few weeks in a small Inn recovering from everything. I was low on gold so I took a job at the local store. Of course this was a muggle village but I didn't mind. It was nice to be with people who had no idea who I was."

"During my time there I started to think about things, about everything actually. And it took me a very long time to realize that I needed to come home. I thought the whole wizarding world would be mad at me for leaving them, and I built this fear up in my own mind. It wasn't until I meet this French wizard, did I see that it was time to face my fears. He invited me to his house and let me use his fireplace to floo to London. I wanted to see Hogsmead so I caught the train there, and I'm staying at the Inn in Hogesmead. I hopped on my broom today, and here I am."

"Well, I know one thing." Said Molly standing up. "You will go back to that Inn and collect your things. You're staying with us and no arguments."

Harry beamed at her, "Mrs. Weasly, I wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. Chapter 4: Settling In

**Come Back**

**_Chapter Four_**

Settling In

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Now that Harry had shared his side of the story he was expecting a flood of questions from all of them. He himself had some questions to ask them. But he found himself exhausted and wanted nothing more than to take a good nap. Because of this he was grateful when Mr. Weasly stood up and addressed them all.

"Well, I think that's enough for one day Harry. Where are you staying at, the twins and I will go and fetch your things. You can stay here and have some dinner."

"I'm at that Inn on the outskirts of Hogsmead, but I can go collect my own things Mr. Weasly." Said Harry standing up from the table.

"Nonsense Harry, you can't apparate can you? We can, it will be faster if we go for you. Come on boys." And with that Mr. Weasly, Fred and George left the kitchen with several loud _cracks_.

After a few moments Harry sat back down at the table and placed his head in his hands. The excitement of the day winding down and his eyelids felt heavy, but he knew the day was still young and that it would be several hours before he would be able to sneak off to bed.

"Hey Harry?" asked Ron. "Why can't you apparate, I mean we learned how in our sixth year didn't we."

Hermione looked at Ron, "Well, he hasn't had a chance to take his test has he."

Harry looked up at them. "No I haven't, and that is on my list of things to do now that I'm back."

The fact that Harry couldn't apparate had been haunting him for years. The fact was that he never had quite mastered the art. He had been so preoccupied in his last two years over Voldemort that he didn't give his school work much notice. He was hoping that he could find someone to help train him, because he defiantly couldn't spend his life flying brooms, flooing everywhere or worst of all, riding the Night Bus.

Harry hadn't even noticed that Mrs. Weasly had got up from the table. She was now bustling around the kitchen making dinner for everyone. Harry really wanted to leave the table, but didn't want to seem rude by getting up and walking away. So he compromised and got up to help with dinner. After a few moments arguments with Mrs. Weasly she finally gave in and let Harry peal potatoes while she stirred a large caldron of stew in the fire.

It felt good to just be standing there next to Mrs. Weasly, helping. He felt normal for the first time in a long time, but somehow he didn't quite feel like himself. He felt like he was a different person all of a sudden, he felt younger than he was. He had gotten used to taking care of himself, not needing anyone else. Now that he was back he assumed that Mrs. Weasly and the others would help him out some, but he still wanted to be the person he had gotten used to. He still wanted to be independent and somehow, staying with the Weasly's would stop him from being that way. But he knew he had no choice, and after all, it may feel good to be taken care of again.

"Well Harry, I'll just put your things upstairs." Came Mr. Weasly's voice from the living room. He, Fred and George had just returned carrying his beat up trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Here let me help you." Said Harry, dropping his knife he was using to chop up celery. Harry hurried into the living room and grabbed one handle of his trunk while Fred kept a hold of the other end. Mr. Weasly lead the way up the stairs with Hedwig in tow, Harry followed.

Harry had expected Mr. Weasly to open the door to Ron's room but instead he kept walking down the long hallway.

"Mr. Weasly, which room am I staying in?" Harry asked wondering. Perhaps they had rearranged rooms for Hermione? But wouldn't Hermione just stay with Ginny?

"Well Harry, there is still a lot we need to talk about, but you can take this room, its empty."

Mr. Weasly pushed open the door and Harry stepped inside. Harry was sure that this room had once belonged to Bill or Charlie because he had never seen the rest of the Weasly's use this room. The wall's were bare and in need of new wall paper. The bed looked old and rusty and needed sheets on it. The only other item in the room was a three drawer dresser and it was covered in dust. In fact, the room reminded him of the room he was staying in back in Hogsmead. But this room was larger and overall more inviting only because of the house it rested in.

"It's perfect Mr. Weasly." Said Harry with a smile. "It's really kind of you to let me stay here."

"Don't think of it Harry, your welcome to stay as long as you like. I'll let you unpack. If you need anything I'll be downstairs." Mr. Weasly said as he put Hedwig on top of the dusty dresser.

"Need a hand Harry?" asked Fred as he dropped his end of the trunk on the floor.

"No, I got it, thanks for your help." Harry said, dropping his end too.

Harry took a moment to look around the room, his heart felt sad at the thought that this room once belonged to one of the older Weasly boys. But at this point in his life he was grateful for anything he could get and thought it better to not think about this rooms past owners. As he picked up Hedwig and swished his wand over the dresser to remove the dust, he realized that Ron was standing in the doorway.

Harry looked up at him and he said, "I'm sure you thought you would be staying with me. I'm sorry this room is so horrible looking."

"No, its perfect it really is. Look, after sleeping on rocks for two and a half years, this is heaven." Harry said while hoisting his trunk onto the bed.

"Harry I need to tell you something. I need you to know why you can't stay in my room." Ron said not looking at Harry.

"Alright, what's wrong Ron?" Harry asked after he looked up and noticed that he wasn't looking at him.

"Harry, you can't stay with me because…because, well, that's where Hermione sleeps."

"What? You mean you switched rooms with her?" Harry asked perplexed.

"No mate, Hermione and I are, were married." Ron finished still not looking at Harry.

"What? You're married? But Ron, that's fantastic! When did that happen? Oh I wish I could have been there for you!" Harry said thoroughly excited at the news.

Once Ron realized that Harry took the news well he finally looked up at him, "I'm so glad you're happy for us. I thought you would be upset, don't ask me why. We got hitched about a year ago. We sort of turned to each other after we thought you were gone and all."

Harry didn't know what to say at first, the thought of them consoling each other because they thought he was dead just brought up more questions that he just didn't have the energy to ask.

"That's great, Ron, I always knew you two would be together." Harry said as he walked forward and shook Ron's hand.

"I wish you were there Harry, It was hard on both of us, and you should have been my best man." Ron said looking at the ground again. He cleared his throat and turned away, "Well, I'm going to let Hermione know that you know. Come back downstairs when you're done unpacking."

"Alright" Harry said as he watched Ron leave the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Starting Over

**Come Back**

**_Chapter Five_**

Starting Over

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A light breeze was pouring through the open windows of the Burrow as they sat in the kitchen finishing their dinner. Harry was feeling full and content as he leaned back in his chair and watched the Weasly's. They were all involved in conversations and Harry couldn't help but smile at how wonderful it felt to be sitting there. Hermione and Ron were sitting across the table from Harry, talking happily; Harry couldn't help but notice the shining ring resting on her hand. He was truly happy for them both, but now that he saw them so engrossed in each other, it was strange to see them this way.

Harry turned to look at Mrs. Weasly, "Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful."

"You're welcome Harry dear, it was my pleasure." Mrs. Weasly replied. "Percy, George, why don't you two clean up the table, I'll do the dishes."

As Percy, George, and Mrs. Weasly got up and started cleaning, everyone else started to depart the kitchen. Soon Harry was the only one left, still sitting at the table feeling rather full. Harry thought a good walk and fresh air would help loosen his pants slightly so he got up and started heading for the back door.

Harry wasn't outside for more than a minuet when he could here a small sniffing sound coming from the side of the house. Harry rounded the corner and found Ginny leaning up against a tree with her face in her hands. Harry felt instantly awkward and thought he better leave her alone. As he started to head back in the opposite direction Ginny called out to him.

"Is that you Harry? Please don't go." Ginny said while wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I was trying not to cry but I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

Harry slowly walked over to her, "What's wrong Ginny?"

"It's you Harry. Seeing you again is just so, so hard." Ginny said, tears running down her face once more.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry. I really am sorry that I had to go, but I didn't have much choice." Harry said while putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"But when I thought you were dead it's like my whole world was gone. First I loose two of my brothers and then you. It was more than any person could bear." Ginny was now crying into Harry's chest. "Harry, if you have been free to come home for seven months, why didn't you send us an owl. Why didn't you try to find us sooner?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I was pretty messed up for awhile. I just wanted to be left alone, I needed time to heal and mourn. You can understand that can't you?" Harry asked looking down into Ginny's eyes.

"Yeah, I can Harry, I just missed you so much. You were all I ever thought about, I wanted you to be alive so bad, and now you are. It's like a dream and a nightmare, all at the same time." Ginny said, trying to avoid Harry's gaze. "And Harry, the last thing you ever said to me, was that you loved me. Was that true?"

"Of course it was Ginny, I did love you. And I still do. If I wasn't so scared of Voldemort attacking my loved ones I would have told you so, a lot sooner than I did." Harry said, now hugging Ginny tightly. "You were all I thought about for three years Ginny. I havekept a photo of us in my pocket since my seventh year at Hogwarts, look…"

Harry pulled out a very battered photograph of the two of them sitting below the big oak tree on the Hogwarts grounds. The Ginny and Harry in the photograph were waving frantically at the Ginny and Harry now standing close together smiling at the photo.

"You remember that day Ginny? Collin was running around taking photographs of everyone. We were sitting there waiting for Ron and Hermione to come back with their books sowe could study for N.E.W.T's."

"Yeah I remember that Harry. That was only a week or two before the last battle." Ginny said still smiling at the photograph. "That was probably the last peaceful day we spent together, I can't believe you have been hanging on to this."

"Why wouldn't I? It was the only thing other than money that I had in my pocket that last day. It was the only true possession I owned since I left here, besides that girl in the photo was too beautiful to let go of." Harry said while handing the photograph over to Ginny. "I want you to have it Ginny; I think it would look nice in your pocket for a change."

"O no Harry, I can't take this from you, it means so much to you." Ginny said pulling away from Harry's arms.

"No, I want you to have it, and besides, what do I want with an old photo when I have the real thing in front of me." Harry said to Ginny, blushing slightly.

Ginny smiled and placed the photo gently into her back jean pocket. She dried her face on her sleeves, and took s step towards Harry. "Harry, I want to tell you something."

"Alright Ginny." Harry said.

"When we read the paper and thought you had died, I think I was the only one who never believed it. I mean, no one really did at first, even Ron and Hermione said it wasn't true. But after awhile people started to realized you weren't coming home so they sort of gave up. Even then I never believed it, there was a body and everything…" Ginny suddenly looked alarmed.

"Harry, I just realized, we buried someone! Who was in that casket if it wasn't you? There was this whole service, Dad gave this grand speech, and I think the whole world was there!"

"I know Ginny, that's the one thing that has me bothered too. I think we are going to have to find out who that was, and why they thought it was me." Harry said. His sense of dread returned to him. If they did in fact bury someone, who was it? And why didn't they investigate more to make sure that Harry was in fact dead?

Ginny, who had noticed the sudden sadness in Harry's eyes, took one more step towards Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, and it's just that I hadn't thought about it until just now. But it doesn't even matter, you came back to us, and more important, you came back to me."

"That's right Ginny I came back for you. I don't think you will ever know how much I've missed you." Harry said, hugging Ginny tighter. "You know Ginny, before all this happened I had planned on asking you out."

"I know Harry; I had been waiting for you to ask me." Ginny said with a grin.

"Really? Well then…" Harry said as he backed away from Ginny, put his hands in pockets, looked down at his trainers and tried to act nervous.

"Um, hey Ginny, would you…um…would you like to go out with me on our next Hogsmead weekend? That is if you don't have plans." Harry ask, as if he was suddenly back and school talking to Ginny.

Ginny giggled and followed suite, "I'd love to Harry! I'll go check the bulletin and see when it is. Well, bye Harry, I've got Transfiguration next and I don't want to be late." Ginny started to walk away like she was really going somewhere.

Harry just couldn't help himself; He hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. He quickly caught up with Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around wearing the same stupid grin that Harry was. Harry put one hand on her cheek and felt the softness of her skin. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

During there few moments embrace, Harry felt lighter than he had all day. He felt as if all the problems of the world had been washed away, leaving only this moment to deal with. The world consisted of only two people and everything was perfect. Not only was Harry finally home, but he had his friends, his family, and most important, he had his girl back.


	6. Chapter 6: An Odd Morning

**Come Back**

_**Chapter Six**_

An Odd Morning

00000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a bright, sunny morning and all around the Burrow sounds of laughter could be heard. The smell of fried eggs and sausage was wafting through the house and under doorways. Harry could hear several owls hooting from close by as a creak from the other side of his room told him that someone had just opened his bedroom door.

Harry just wanted to stay put, to lie in bed for hours. He just had one of the best nights in his life. He couldn't remember a time when he has slept that well. And because of that he continued to remain still, with his eyes shut, pretending to still be sleeping. He could feel the presence of someone in his room, and almost gave himself up when that person leaned down onto the floor directly in front of his face.

He was trying, with all of his mite, to not smile at whoever it was. He could tell that they were about to do something to him, and he thought it best to let them have there fun. He could feel their breath, they were getting extremely close to him. Harry hesitated for a moment, then quickly opened his eyes and let out a huge _ROAR_!

Ginny jumped so far backwards, that she hit the wall, landing spread eagle on the floor, her eyes as big as quaffles. Harry laughed, quickly grabbed his glasses, jumped out of bed and ran for it. He could hear Ginny laughing and running close behind him as he made his way down the stairs, into the living room, and out the front door. He was starting to run around the side of the house when he purposely slowed down to let Ginny catch up with him. He quickly hid around a corner and waited for her to run past. The moment she did he grabbed her by the waist and tackled her to the ground. They were both laughing so hard tears were streaming out their eyes.

Out of a nearby window they could hear Mrs. Weasly laughing, "Come on you two, breakfast is done.

Harry helped Ginny stand up; both were still having difficulty breathing as they headed towards the back door and into the Weasly's kitchen. They sat down opposite of each other and continued to laugh. Ginny, who had finally caught her breath said, "O yeah, good morning Harry."

"Good morning to you too, Ginny." Harry said, laughing harder than ever.

Mrs. Weasly called everyone in the house down to breakfast. Everyone emerged into the kitchen looking equally as happy. Harry was just about to ask why everyone was so giddy when Ron spoke up first.

"You know Harry; I think your return has done something funny to this house. I haven't seen everyone so cheerful this early in the morning in a long time."

"Well I'm glad I could help." Harry said brightly while sticking his fork into a sausage and putting it on his plate.

The fact was that the only person in the room that didn't seem extremely cheerful was Mr. Weasly. He was sitting down at the end of the table looking grim while drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. When Harry noticed this he nudged Hermione in the arm, who was sitting beside him, and pointed in Mr. Weaslys direction. Hermione must have read Harry's mind because she spoke up first.

"Dad, is everything alright?"

Mr. Weasly jumped slightly at the sound of his name which caused him to drop his paper onto his eggs.

"What? Oh, I'm fine Hermione." Mr. Weasly replied.

Everyone's eyes were now on Mr. Weasly, watching him curiously. They knew he was lying because he trying, but failing to look them all in the eye. The joyful mood of the morning had been quickly abated at the sadden look on Mr. Weasly's face.

"Arthur dear, what's wrong." Mrs. Weasly said while putting her hand on his, which was still tightly holding his coffee cup.

"No, it's alright Molly; I don't want to bust everyone's high spirits." Mr. Weasly said while attempting a fake smile.

"I think it's too late for that Dad, you have our attention now." Fred called, who was sitting on the other side of Harry.

Mr. Weasly sighed deeply then looked directly at Harry, "Harry I'm sorry to spoil the mood, but I'm a little concerned about what is going to happen today."

"Why Mr. Weasly, what's going to happen?" Harry asked slightly nervous now.

"Well, you do realize that we are going to have to inform certain people that you have returned. You can't stay in hiding forever. Were going to have to go and see the remaining members of the Order." Mr. Weasly said.

"Oh." Harry said. "Yeah, I guess I knew that I would have to. But why is that a problem? Won't they be happy to see me too?"

"I'm sure that they will be thrilled to see you Harry but once certain people find out your still alive there is going to be trouble." Mr. Weasly said heavily.

"You mean there are still Death Eaters at large? They haven't all been sent to Azkaban?"

"Yes Harry, there are still Death Eaters that we have not caught, and their all angry that we killed there master. They have been trying to attack Order members since you left."

Harry suddenly had a sickening feeling in his stomach. If the Death Eaters found out that he was alive they would surely want to hunt him down, to kill him. But he refused to hide, to run away. He had been doing that for way to long. He wasn't about to start again. But one creeping thought occurred to him, the Weasly's, he would be endangering them all if he was living here. Mr. Weasly must have seen the look on his eyes and knew he understood.

"You see the problem Harry, once they find out your back, their going to come after you."

"Well, then I guess I have no choice do I. I'll have to leave again. I can't risk any of you being hurt because of me. I'll have to leave today, so they never find out." Harry said as he pushed his chair back, getting ready to stand up. But Ginny had beaten him to it; she was already standing when she spoke.

"No, you will not leave! We are all members of the Order now Harry and we are able to take care of ourselves." Ginny looked very determined as she spoke.

"Ginny dear, sit down, do you really think we would let him leave." Mrs. Weasly said in a calm voice.

"You're all members of the Order?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry and you can be to if you like, I took over for Dumbledore as the leader. And Ginny is right; we can take care of ourselves. Besides I think you may have misunderstood what I was trying to say. We can use you now, Harry. If we make sure that the Death Eaters know you're alive, we can lure them out of hiding, and hopefully catch them all." Mr. Weasly said with slight excitement in his voice.

"So now you're going to use him as bate!" Ginny said still with an angry fire in her eyes.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Ginny, over her passion to protect him. "Ginny, it's okay; actually I think that would be a clever idea. And yes Mr. Weasly, I want to be in the Order." Harry said, now averting Ginny's eyes.

"What?" Ginny yelled. "But Harry, what if you get hurt, or worse you could…you could…" Ginny had tears welling in her eyes as she shot him a pleading look. She pushed back her chair, stood up, and ran from the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Facing the World

**Come Back**

**_Chapter Seven_**

Facing the World

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone in the kitchen had become very still and no one seemed to be breathing. Ginny's sudden departure from the room took everyone by surprise. Harry couldn't help but feel that she was being over dramatic about the situation. After all, if she was a member of the order she should be used to risks by now. But only Harry truly knew why she was so upset, it was not out of anger but of love.

"Okay, what was that about?" Ron asked a few moments later.

Ron's question suddenly struck a whole new emotion in Harry. None of them knew of the connection between Ginny and him. He hadn't even thought about the prospect of telling them all. Now that he realizedthis he would have tell them that they were dating. Harry was mortified. _What would Ginny's brothers think? Would they be supportive or try to attack him?_ He really wished that Ginny would come back to the room. However at that precise moment Hermione started to giggle, and Harry was saved the trouble of explaining everything.

"I love you Ron but you can still be thick sometimes." Hermione said, still giggling. "Isn't obvious?"

"Isn't _what_ obvious?" Ron asked truthfully.

Surprisingly the rest of Weasly members all shook there head in pity of Ron's reply. _Did they already know? Had Ginny told them?_ Harry's mind was racing so fast now as a whole new world of prospects opened up to him. _What exactly had Ginny been telling them?_

"Sorry little Bro, but Hermione is right, you are thick." Fred said in reply.

"Yeah…" George said. "Ginny and Harry still _fancy_ each other."

"Oh! That, I thought something else was going on." Ron said with a smile in Harry's direction. "I already knew about that mate."

Harry was blushing slightly, but he was happy that he was spared the expense of having to tell them anything. "You already knew? Is it that obvious?" Harry asked.

"Well for one, when have you ever seen a girl get that blubbery, unless it's over a guy? And two, she talked about you forever last night after you went to bed. And three, you dated once before didn't you." Fred said with a smile. "Yeah, we all stayed down stairs for while after you went to sleep and she wouldn't shut up about how happy she was that you were home. She was worse than the rest of us."

Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling, he knew he must have looked like an idiot but he didn't care very much right now.

"Well, since you all seem okay with it, then you won't mind if I go and talk to her?"

"That's fine Harry, but don't take to long. I've told Hagrid that we had a surprise for him, were going to meet him at headquarters around noon today." Mr. Weasly said.

"I'll be ready Mr. Weasly." Harry said as he got up and left the kitchen. He could feel everyone watching and smiling at him as he left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ginny, Ginny are you in here?" Harry called as he reached her bedroom door. He hesitated for a moment then slowly turned the knob and pushed it open.

This was the first time Harry had actually been in Ginny's room, and he thought it was perfect.

Posters of Ginny's favorite bands, including the Weird Sisters, lined the walls. Her desk was up against a window and was covered in what appeared to be spell books and magazine articles. The dresser was painted black with hot pink trim and drawer handles, sitting on top of it was a wireless that was emitting angry sounding music. Empty bottles of butterbeer were tossed around the room, along with various garments. Her broomstick was leaning against a coat rack, and there was a thick traveling robe draped over it. And in the very middle was a large sleigh bed that was sporting black and pink sheets to match her dresser. Ginny was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking up at Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry; you must think I'm acting like a child." Ginny said while moving over to make room for Harry to sit.

Harry was purposely not looking at her, "No, I don't Ginny. I think that your afraid that your going to loose me again. And I understand what it's like to loose people. But I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to stay with you."

"I know you will Harry, and I'll be there to protect you. I'm not as good as some of the older Order members but I've been studying and practicing. I only just joined the Order a few months ago." Ginny said while looking over at her spell books on her desk.

"Ginny, don't underestimate yourself. I remember what you are capable of. I still have the scar on my leg to prove it! Or do you not remember jinxing me when I surprised you one day during your O.W.L. studying?" Harry said, while lifting his pant leg to prove himself.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Sorry by the way, I was stressed you know." Ginny said trying not to laugh.

"You're a brilliant witch Ginny, and don't you ever think otherwise." Harry said while turning on the bed to face her.

Ginny smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "Thank you Harry." She said after pulling away. "Thank you for being so understanding."

Harry and Ginny continued to caress each other softly on the lips. Ginny was running her fingers through his hair, while Harry ran his hands down her back. Their embrace was more than Harry could stand. He knew he should stop; he had to get ready for his trip to see the Order. But he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Ginny, feeling her soft touch all day. It wasn't until he heard a floor board creak close by did he pull away; wanting to know who made the sound.

"Oh, sorry guys but I was sent to make sure that Harry was going to be ready soon. Oh and Ginny, you're Mom said that you were to take Harry into the attic and fetch his things." Hermione said looking slightly embarrassed.

Ginny nodded and Hermione left the room. "Harry, I almost forgot, we have all of your old school things in the attic. We can get them for you after our meeting today."

"You kept my stuff for me! That's great Ginny; I didn't think I'd ever see any of that again."

"We can go through it all later for now you better go get dressed, it's almost noon." Ginny said, giving Harry one last kiss while pushing him out of her room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had returned several times to number twelve, Grimmauld Place sense Sirius had gone, but every time he did, the same sense of loss swept over him. As he walked through the front door of headquarters he was trying to act as if he was happy to be back here. He really wanted nothing more than to turn around and leave, but as Mr. Weasly had a hand on his shoulder ushering him forward, he had no choice but to stay.

Harry and the Weasly's were making their way through the house until they reached the door to the kitchen. They all had eyes on Harry as he took a deep breath pushed open the door and walked through. Sitting at the table, looking at Harry in shock sat Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Mad Eye Moody, Mundungus, and Hagrid. They were now acting the same way that the Weasly's had when Harry arrived at the Burrow. None of them seem to be able to say anything at first.

Mad Eye was the first one to move; he got up from the table and walked over to Harry. "Well, it's about ruddy time you made it home." Mad Eye said while sticking out his hand and shaking Harry's, causing Harry's whole body to shake in return.

It took Harry a moment to register what he had just said, "But, how did you know I was alive?"

"Let's just call it a gut feeling Harry." Mad Eye said while giving Harry a small wink.

Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Mad Eye, and Mundungus came over and shook Harry's hand in turn, though they still seemed in shock at his sudden return. Hagrid was just beaming at Harry, as if he had just returned from summer Holiday. Harry still didn't fully understand how Hagrid knew he was never really dead while the others didn't have a clue. After a few more hearty welcomes from the Order members they all gathered around the large kitchen table.

Harry was asked to relive his tale once more, though it was starting to be less painful to tell. And it wasn't until he told them about killing Mr. Malfoy did any of them speak.

"So that's what happened to him. We wondered where he went to. Most people thought he was dead ages ago, but we had a funny feeling he was alive." Tonks said while slightly smiling at Harry.

"Yeah…" Moody growled. "But Harry took care 'em of him didn't you boy?"

"Yeah, I guess he's still laying there." Harry said, feeling slightly repulsed at the thought.

Harry finished his story and waited for them all to ask questions. But apparently they seemed satisfied because none of them spoke. Harry took advantage of the momentary silence to ask a question that was now bugging him.

"If you thought I was alive, how come you didn't tell anyone else?"

"Well Harry." Started Mad Eye."We were never completely sure. That funeral we had left me second guessing myself. In fact it wasn't until about a month or so ago did I truly realize that you were alive. I had a sudden thought about that wonderful owl of yours, it had never returned with that letter we sent. And I knew that if Hedwig hadn't found youshe would have returned, and since she had not, I assumed that she must have found her owner." Mad Eye said. "She really is a remarkable bird Harry, though I must say that I am surprised that you did not return a reply to our note."

Harry thought for a moment on how to answer that question, "Sorry." Was all he could reply.

"Well, let's get down to business shall we?" Mr. Weasly began. "Harry, everything has been fairly quite around here. In fact this is the first time we have had a meeting in several months. The only reason the Order is at work is to find the remaining Death Eaters. It's different this time than it was when you were a baby Harry. Back then we didn't have proof and they were able to place themselves back into society, but this time we have proof against the Death Eaters so once we catch them, we can put them away."

"But what about the Dementors, are they back guarding Azkaban or are they still being controlled?" Harry asked.

"Only Voldemort was able to control them Harry, so they are in fact now guarding Azkaban. But don't worry the ministryis keeping a very close eye on them. And we have wizards ready to take over if the Dementors should choose to leave again." Mr. Weasly said while looking at Harry.

"Anyway Harry…"Mr. Weasly started again. "The Death Eaters have been hanging low. We assume for the most part that they must have a leader, but we are not sure who. We think this because after Voldemort was killed and before you were reported dead, they were trying to finish their work, which was killing you of course. Even after your reported death they spent several months looking for you just incase it was a cover up to get them to leave you alone. There have been a few encounters involving the remaining Death Eaters, but it was nothing the Order couldn't control."

"But we have a plan now." Said Mr. Weasly, talking to the rest of the room. "With Harry back, we can bring them out into the open and capture them. Harry has agreed to join the Order and help us."

"Excellent Harry that was my thinking precisely, but we have to be careful as to how we do it. We need to take it slow and plan carefully. We can't afford to take too many risks, it would be dangerous." Mad Eye said as he leaned back in his chair and, looking slightly sinister, he grinned.


	8. Chapter 8: Let it Begin

**Come Back**

**_Chapter Eight_**

Let it Begin

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Harry Potter's Return_**

_It has been reported that several days ago, the famous Harry Potter was found alive. Harry Potter was reported dead almost three years ago under very mysterious circumstances. However it seems that his death was not well investigated._

_Mad Eye Moody reported to the Daily Prophet late yesterday that Mr. Potter was found alive and safe. His location is unknown at this time. We were not able to obtain any information regarding his three year absence but we were told he is in good heath and eager to return to the wizarding world. For information on Harry Potter and why he is famous please turn to page five._

000000000

Back at the Burrow, Hermione sat reading today's Daily Prophet in the living room. Everyone was gathered around listening intently. When she finished reading she turned to page five to see if there was more information.

"Page five is just a biography on Harry, nothing that we don't already know." Hermione said as she handed the paper over to Harry.

On the front page, just above his article was a photograph of him from his old interview with Rita Skeeter. Harry was slightly surprised that the paper didn't find out more information on the matter. But he guessed that they reported exactly what the Order told them, and Mr. Weasly seemed to think it best that they didn't know too much.

"I'm surprised they couldn't find a newer photograph, surely they had some from your sixth or seventh year?" Ron asked, more to himself than anyone else.

Harry got up and started to pace, "Well, now everyone knows, I just hope our plan of ours works. I hope we have everything under control, I couldn't live with myself if something happened."

Ginny who was sitting beside Hermione on the couch got up and went over to Harry. "It's okay Harry, try to relax. Nothing has happened yet and we will be ready when it does." Ginny gave Harry a hug.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry took a quick glance around the room to see if anyone was watching, when no one was, he gave Ginny a quick kiss.

Just then a loud rapping sound came from the kitchen window. Fred got up to see what it was, he re-entered the room with a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Harry it's for you." Fred said as he handed over the note.

_Harry, _

_I would like for you to make a public appearance in Diagon Alley today. Stay to the main street and try to keep yourself in crowded areas, I daresay that won't be difficult once people recognize you. You can take one other person with you, but do not travel with the whole family it will obviously give away your whereabouts. Do not stay long; make it seem as if you are there to go to the bank or to pick up an item or two. Be careful Harry and stay alert._

_Mad Eye_

Harry read the letter to the whole family, and when he finished they all looked slightly alarmed.

"Well, I suppose that the Order wants the world to see you for there own eyes. A lot of people still don't trust the paper, given it's shaky past and all." Ron said while looking at Harry.

"You can come with us Harry; we need to go into the shop anyway." Fred said pointing to George.

"No boys I think it's best that he goes with only one person, like Mad Eye said." Explain Mr. Weasly to Fred and George.

"I'll go with you Harry, it's not like the death eaters will be roaming around Diagon Alley anyway." Ginny said while putting an arm around Harry's waist.

"Sounds like a plan then." Mr. Weasly said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Diagon Alley felt just as strange to him as everything else has, except here the shops and streets were busy so he had a lot more people to deal with. In Hogsmead he was able to pull his hood up, but here he wanted people to see him, he felt awkward. As Ginny and Harry made their way down the street towards Gringotts people kept staring and pointing in his direction. They were almost at the stone steps of the bank when one witch called out, "Hey look, it's Harry Potter!"

Harry could hear people talking frantically as they started walking towards him. Ginny who was has holding onto Harry's arm tightened her grip slightly as a crowd was forming around them. They were almost to the top steps that lead into the bank when a loud booming voice called out to him and caused Harry and Ginny to turn around.

"So it's true then, Harry Potter has returned." Came the voice of Tonks. Harry, who was trying to not smile at Tonks, realized that Mr. Weasly must have sent her to help stir up the crowd.

Harry wasn't given the chance to say anything, too many people were shouting questions at him. Harry felt like he suddenly became star at a rock concert. A few flashing lights were coming from a reporter and their camera man who had madehis way to the front of the crowd. The reporter was an older man who was wearing dark red robes and a pointed hat. There was odd looking tablet of parchment in his hands and a Quick-Quotes quill was scribbling wildly on it.

The reporter called out, "Mr. Potter, would you mind answering a few questions for the Daily Prophet?"

"Only a few." Harry said. "I'm very busy." Harry suddenly found himself enjoying the situation slightly, but he kept a stern face as if he was thoroughly annoyed by it all.

The reporter went on, "How do you explain your three year absence?"

The crowd around Ginny and him suddenly went quite at this question. "I'm not going to say too much about that, all I'll say is that I did not intend to leave and I just want to forget that it ever happened." Harry said truthfully.

"What will you do now that your back? Will you take a job somewhere?" Asked the reporter.

"I'm not real sure what I'm going to do yet. Right now I'm just trying tocomfortablewith everything again." Harry replied.

"Where are you staying at, the leaky cauldron?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I can't say any more. That's enough questions." Harry said as the crowd started making noise again and the reporter looked disappointed.

Harry and Ginny headed into Gringotts both smiling widely. Ginny gave Harry's arm a slight squeeze as they stood waiting inside of the bank. Both of them had no real need to be there, and the goblins behind the counter were starting to eye them suspiciously. Harry thought he better withdraw some money or they were liable to throw them out.

Harry and Ginny emerged from the vaults sometime later, and to Harry's relief the crowd of curious shoppers had dispersed by the time they set out onto Diagon Alley again. They started out on the path back to the Leaky Caldron, hoping to avoid another crowd, when a hand slapped Harry hard on the back. Ginny jumped as Tonks walked around to face them.

"Good job Harry, the Order will be proud. Listen I'm to give you another message; you and Ginny are to go back the Burrow. The rest of the Order is at headquarters, they want you two to stop by for dinner around seven, I think they are planning a bit of a welcome home party."Smiled Tonksas she gave Harry a small wink. "Well, I'll be seeing you Harry, Ginny."

Tonks apparated with a loud _crack _as Harry turned and smiled at Ginny. "A welcome home party? Did you know about this?"

"No, honest Harry…I'm sure this was my mothers doing." Ginny said while smiling back at Harry.

Harry and Ginny made there way into the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to the Burrow. It was odd being there when everyone was gone, the house seemed to quite. However, standing there looking at Ginny, he suddenly found himself grateful that they were all gone. He could finally be alone with Ginny without worrying about everyone watching them. They had the whole afternoon to themselves and Harry wanted to seize the time they had.


	9. Chapter 9: Ginny and the Attic

**Come Back**

**_Chapter Nine_**

Ginny and the Attic

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Harry?" Ginny asked as she removed her traveling cloak she was wearing. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Ginny, what's up?" Harry asked removing his coat as well.

"Well, I was just thinking about how big of a pain it is for you to have to floo everywhere. Do you remember how to apparate?"

"Well to be honest, no, I don't. I never really paid that much attention in school. I want to go take my test but I'm afraid I'll fail." Harry said he was surprised at how easy it was to share his feelings with Ginny. If it had been anyone else he was sure he would have lied and said yes. "I only did it once, the night Dumbledore died and I haven't been able to do it again."

"Will you let me help you? I still have my notes. Wait, you still have yours too! I almost forgot come on Harry; let's go get your books from the attic." Ginny said looking thoroughly excited.

Harry followed Ginny up the stairs and down the long hallway that the bedrooms branched off of. She stopped suddenly and looked up at the ceiling. Harry had never noticed that there was a trap door up there, however there didn't seem to be a way to get up to it.

"Um…Ginny, how are we supposed to get up there?" Harry asked.

"Like this Harry." Ginny pulled her wand out of her back pocket muttered _corde _and a rope coming from Ginny's wand attached itself to the attic trap door. "That's a basic household spell that they don't bother to teach in school, now all we do is pull."

As Ginny pulled the trap door opened and a set of stairs unfolded down to the floor in front of them. Ginny started climbing up and Harry followed. The attic was dark and dusty, they both had to ignite their wands to see what they were doing. The Weasly's had apparently kept everything that every family member ever owned. Boxes and boxes filled every inch of the attic, some were labeled with different family members names, others were simply labeled _toys_, or _holidays_.

After a few minuets searching Ginny called out from the center of the room. "Over here Harry, I found them."

Sure enough, Ginny was now sitting in front a dusty school trunk and Hedwig's old owl cage. Harry hadn't even set down on the floor when he started to feel a lump in his throat. Harry had never officially finished school, the last battle happen was about two months before graduation. He had been looking forward to graduating with Ron and Hermione more than anything else back then. Seeing his old school things just became a reminder to him of the things he missed out on.

Harry was trying but failing to fight back tears as he opened his trunk and looked inside. Ginny could see that Harry was getting upset and thought she could cheer him up. "There is one more thing here, Harry." Ginny said as she reached behind the trunk and pulled out Harry's Firebolt.

This did nothing to help his fighting battle with his emotions; in fact it made it worse. Harry now had to think about how he missed his very last Quidditch match, which would have been for the cup. He wasn't even sure who won the game, but he would give anything to go back and play.

"Oh…Harry, I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you. I thought you would be happy to see your things." Ginny said looking sorry that she ever gave Harry his broom.

"It's okay Ginny; I just missed so many things. I wish I could go back and graduate, I wish I could play one more game of Quidditch." Harry said with tears now streaming down his face.

Ginny felt sorry for Harry and the things he missed out on, but she was determined to cheer him up. She moved herself closer to him and wiped his tears away with her hands. "Harry, I'm sorry for everything that you missed, but we have the rest of our life to make new memories."

"I hope all of those memories involve you Ginny." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. There embrace seemed to last for hours, it wasn't until Ginny pulled away did he even realize that they had been lying on the floor and were now covered in dust.

"Let's go down stairs Harry." Ginny whispered.

Harry and Ginny levitated his school things, sent them down stairs and they followed. They marched Harry's school things down the hallway and into his bedroom. Harry started to put them neatly into a corner when he heard Ginny walking towards the door behind him. Harry stood up in time to see Ginny close the door, with herself on the inside.

"I know how to make you feel better Harry." Ginny said with an evil grin. She walked over to the bed, sat down, and patted the area beside her. Harry, who was trying not to smile as he realized what was going on, sat down as told.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. He was surprised at Ginny; she seemed so calm and forceful at the same time. Harry was lying in bed holding her as close to him as he could. He didn't want to ever let her go. They stayed in bed for hours, not talking, just enjoying each other's touch. Harry leaned over Ginny to look at her watch and was startled to see that it was almost seven. They were supposed to be at Headquarters by seven.

"Ginny, we need to go! They're going to be expecting us." Harry said while stoking her hair.

"O yeah, I forgot about that. I guess we have to get up then." Ginny said while crawling out of bed with the sheets still drapped around her.

Harry and Ginny got dressed at top speed, Ginny taking a little longer to fix her make-up, and they headed downstairs.

"Here Harry, we will floo there today, but we are working on your apparating skills tomorrow." Ginny said with a stern face.

"Whatever you say dear." Replied Harry with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10: The Party

**Come Back**

**_Chapter Ten_**

The Party

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ginny…something's wrong, get your wand out." Harry said as they stepped out of the fireplace in the kitchen of Number Twelve.

The house was way to quite and there was a stale smell on the air. Harry was straining his ears listening for any faint sounds coming from upstairs or the hallway. He had expected the kitchen to be full of friendly faces when he entered but it was empty. The house felt strange to him, as if something bad was going on.

"Harry it's okay, remember It's a surprise party, I'm sure their just going to pop out or something. Maybe there in the living room." Ginny said while putting her wand back into her pocket.

"No Ginny, something is wrong. I don't think anyone is here. I can't hear anything." Harry said as he took Ginny's wand out of her pocket and shoved it into her hand.

"Alright Harry, let's at least look around before we jump to conclusions." Ginny said, almost humoring Harry.

They headed out of the kitchen and into the landing that lead to the living room. Not a single sound could be heard in the house, Harry would have been happy with a few shrieks from Mrs. Black's portrait, but nothing, not even the sound of creaking floorboards. To Harry's right he could feel Ginny tighten her grip on his arm as they entered the living room and looked around.

The living room had been completely destroyed. Ripped carpet, torn curtains, and stuffing from chairs were tossed everywhere. The remaining Black heirlooms were shattered and smashed. A few red pools of blood where hear and there, Harry felt his heart sink.

"What happened here? Where is everyone?" Harry said breathlessly.

Ginny suddenly let go of Harry and ran out of the living room, down the hall and out the front door. Harry followed instinctively, and saw that Ginny had run out into the street and was now looking up into the sky. He could see a look of relief spread across her face.

Ginny came back inside and shut the door. "Well, no one died here. There would have been the dark mark above the house and there isn't."

"Well, the savior has returned home." Came a cold, malicious voice from the second floor landing.

Harry jumped and turned so fast it's amazing that he didn't fall over. Ginny instinctively grabbed Harry's arm with her left hand while raising her wand in her right. The landing was so dark that neither of them could see who had spoken.

"Oh, and look, you snagged yourself a Weasley, how touching." The stranger said as he moved down the stairs, creaking the floorboards as he did so. The glow from the outside window was pouring into the room, and as soon as the stranger stepped into the light both Harry and Ginny gasped. Standing, looking as smug as ever was Snape.

"You! What have you done to them, where are they." Harry said with immediate anger in his voice.

"Don't worry Potter, I didn't want those blood traitors, I only came for you." Snape snarled.

"Yeah, well here I am." Harry said as he pushed Ginny away from him.

"Harry no!" Ginny whispered urgently. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Oh yes I do Ginny!" Harry said while not moving his eyes from Snape. "Go find your family."

"How heroic of you Potter. Now if you don't mind I have some unfinished business to attend to." Snape said as he raised his wand.

Harry reacted before Snape even had a chance to think of a spell. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Snape's body instantly froze and he fell forward with a strange _crunch_ onto the ground. Harry took his foot and rolled him over onto his back and took his wand from him. "And you thought I never had any talent Snape." Harry said as he raised his wand once more at his victim. "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes shot out of Harry's wand and twisted themselves around Snape's already limp body. "I'd like to see you try anything now."

"Ginny, I bet your family is upstairs. I'll stay here to watch this creep and you go find them. Be on the ready incase there are more Death Eaters."

Ginny made a point to walk on top of Snape as hard as she couldthen headed upstairs. Harry stood watch over Snape, laughing as Snape's eyes started to water because he couldn't blink. A few moments later, sounds of people talking could be heard from upstairs. Ginny came down first, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

"He silenced them and tied them up. There all ok, just a little shook up." Ginny said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Fred, George, Tonks, and MadEye came down stairs rubbing the different spots where the ropes had bound them.

MadEye took one look at Snape and roared with laughter. "Good job Harry, the filthy slime ball. He came in from behind us and stunned us all, then dragged us upstairs. Dirty coward, he wouldn't have gotten away with that to our faces."

"It's alright MadEye, I'll just pop into work, alert the right people and we will get this scum off to Azkaban." Mr. Weasly said. "I'll be back in a few, all of you keep on guard. Sorry your party got ruined Harry."

"Mr. Weasly, this is the best party ever, the day I see Snape hauled of to Prison is the best day of my life!" Harry said while kicking Snape hard in the ribs.

Mr. Weasly left for the Ministry while the others stayed behind and had fun taunting an immobile Snape. His eyes darted back and forth watching each one of them in turn. They all seemed thoroughly disappointed when Mr. Weasly returned with two security wizards in tow. They wanted to keep taunting Snape but the prospect that he would spend the rest of his days in Azkaban was more appealing.

The Weasly's and Harry made their way back to the burrow sometime later, all chatting happily about the nights events.

"I can't believe that he even tried that!" Ginny exclaimed to Harry when they had finally got a moment alone in the living room. "I mean, a house full of Order members, he must have lost his marbles."

"I think the prospect of hunting me down deluded his senses." Harry said as he put his arm around Ginny while they were sitting on the couch. "But he is one less death eater to worry about, I wonder how many more will try to hunt me down. I must say, I'm going to rather enjoy being bait. Maybe we should pay Hogsmead a Visit tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun, but you have to do one thing Harry." Ginny said.

"What's that Ginny?"

"Take me out on our first official date." Ginny giggled.


	11. Chapter 11: The Date

**Come Back**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

The Date

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Be careful you two, keep your wands close by. Don't wonder off the main road and be home before dark." Mrs. Weasley said as she handed Ginny a small container with a light green powder in it.

"Mum, incase you forgot I'm an adult now, I'll be alright and Harry will be with me." Ginny said.

"I know but I just don't like you two walking around everywhere when people are trying to hurt Harry." Mrs. Weasley said now handing the floo powder over to Harry.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I won't let anyone hurt Ginny, and I promise that we will be back before it gets dark." Harry said. "And it's the weekend, the streets will be packed, a Death Eater would have to be mental to attack me in broad daylight."

"I know, but look at what Snape did." Mrs. Weasley said nervously.

Mrs. Weasley was the only one who seemed to be having a hard time getting over the previous nights events. She was very jumpy, Ron had hiccupped during breakfast and Mrs. Weasley shrieked and tried to stun him. He had to duck to miss her spell and ended up with a few scorched hairs. Hermione spent the rest of the meal watching Mrs. Weasley to make sure she wouldn't harm Ron again.

Harry was making good on his promise to take Ginny out on a date and they were heading out to Hogsmead for drinks at the Three Broomsticks. Mrs. Weasley had been trying everything she could to stop them from going. Harry had to remind her that their goal was to bring Death Eaters out into the open so the more public appearances the better. In the end she decided to let them go but not without an hour long speech about safety and in the words of Moody _"Constant Vigilance!"_

"Mrs. Weasley, we will be fine, we can take care of ourselves. In case you have forgotten already, I was the one who took down Snape yesterday. I can handle myself, and I won't let Ginny leave my site." Harry said giving Ginny a tiny wink. "We better go, before it gets late."

And with that Harry stepped into the fire place and looked at Ginny. "I'll be waiting for you in The Three Broomsticks." He dropped his floo powder and said, "The Three Broomsticks."

Harry vanished and arrived in the back of the shop. He was greeted by Madam Rosmerta as he stood back to give Ginny room. Moments later (Harry suspected that Mrs. Weasley tossed a few more warnings at Ginny) she arrived and started dusting soot off of her shoulders.

"You know Harry, I think today would be a good day to practice Apparition, I'm getting tired of flooing everywhere." Ginny said huffily.

Harry smiled at her and brushed more soot off her back, "Maybe later, let's get a table first."

There was a vacant table towards the front of the shop, as Harry and Ginny made their way through the large crowd enjoying butterbeers, Harry couldn't help but smirk as people pointed and stared in his direction. Years ago, this would have bothered Harry, but the more people talked about him, the more it would infuriate the Death Eaters.

Harry went to the bar and ordered two glasses of wine for him and Ginny, paid for them and returned to Ginny.

"Oh, thanks Harry, Mum never let's me drink at home even though she knows I'm old enough. Honestly I wish I could move into my own place, I love my Mum but I just can't take it any more." Ginny said while running a finger around the rim of her glass.

"Why can't you move out?" Harry asked. "I mean your old enough."

"I haven't been able to get a job, I've been applying at the Ministry but I keep getting turned down. I've thought about applying to be a healer at St. Mungo's, I did all the right N.E.W.T's back at Hogwarts, I just don't know if that's what I want to do. I can't afford to move until I get a job. Fred and George offered me a job but I don't want to work in a shop either."

Harry thought for a moment, he wanted to just jump up and tell Ginny that he had enough money for both of them and that he could buy her a house or anything else she wanted. But he wasn't sure if she would want that, they had only been back together for a few days. He didn't want to rush into anything that she wasn't ready for. Besides, even though he wanted Death Eaters to know that he was alive, he didn't want anyone to know where he lives so he had to be careful.

"Well, I have been thinking about getting my own place somewhere, maybe you could stay with me until you get a job." Harry said, trying to keep calm in his voice.

Ginny's eyes grew very large and a small smirk was forming on her face. "Harry, did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"Well, only if you want to, we could find a nice big place so you could have your own room and…" Harry was cut off; Ginny had thrown her arms around him and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

"Harry, you are the best! I would love to move in with you!" Ginny squealed.

"Great! Well, we have a few things to deal with first, and then we will start looking for a place." Harry said allowing his excitement to get the better of him. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Ginny moved away from Harry and looked down at her now empty glass. "I almost forgot, we need to deal with the Death Eaters first. We also need to start looking into who was in that casket when we thought you were dead."

"Well, that is one of the reason why I wanted to come into Hogsmead today Ginny, I hadn't had a chance to tell you. Your Dad said that this is where they buried the body; I asked him a few days ago. I have a funny felling as to who is in that casket and why they thought it was me." Harry said.

"Who do you think it is then?" Ginny asked moving to the edge of her seat.

"Well, I have a few questions to ask first before I'm absolutely sure, but I think it may have been Draco Malfoy, and I think he may have been using polyjuice potion." Harry said. "But I want to go into the Daily Prophet's office and see how much they will tell me, I need to know if his body was ever found."

"That's a pretty random guess; do you have a reason for this?" Ginny asked slightly amused and interested at the same time.

"Well, I had over three years to think about things you know, and I always found it funny that nobody ever came looking for Mr. Malfoy. All that time, he was the only Death Eater I ever saw. If Draco was still alive I know that he would have looked for him, but why didn't he? I only ever saw one other person, and that was shortly after Voldemort died. But I never thought much about it until recently."

"Who did you see?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Well, I thought I saw….me." Harry said lamely.

"What? You saw yourself?" Ginny asked.

"I was so weak and tired I just assumed that I was going crazy, but I think it may have been someone disguised as me. And if that's true I'm sure it was the polyjuice potion" Harry said.

"But they would have needed some of your hair, wouldn't they?" Ginny asked now holding Harry's hand on the table.

"That's why I think it was Draco, because that last night, I broke his wand so he tried to punch me and at one point he pulled out a clump of my hair." Harry rubbed a spot on the back of his head, as if he could still feel the pain of that event. "I think either Draco staged my fake death or he disguised himself as me to get his Father to follow him back home. But neither one of these ideas worked cause his dear old Dad never saw him."

"None of that really makes a whole lot of sense Harry, it almost sounds as if you think Draco was trying to help you, but we know he was a Death Eater." Ginny looked confused.

"I know, it's just a theory, that's why I need to know if Draco's body was ever found, then I think we need to open that casket to find out who is in there."

Ginny stood up and grabbed Harry's hand. "Well, then let's go and see what we can find out. The sooner we know, the sooner we can move in together."

"But Ginny, we were supposed to have a date first. Don't you want to go out to eat or something?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, this is much more exciting, I think this is the perfect date, a few drinks and a mysterious dead body." Ginny smiled.

Harry couldn't help it; he put his hands on the side of her face and kissed her once more. "You know Ginny, you really are perfect, how many other girls would rather dig up a casket then eat dinner, I love you."

Ginny blushed, "Yeah, I'm crazy like that…let's go." She took his hand once more and dragged Harry out into Hogsmead.


	12. Chapter 12: The Prophet

**Come Back**

**Chapter Twelve**

_The Prophet_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on Harry, there is a Daily Prophet Office by the Post Office." Ginny said as she took a hold of Harry's arm and lead the way down the street.

It was the perfect day, not a cloud in the sky. The sun was shining brightly casting gentle shadows on the shops of Hogsmead. Harry and Ginny were walking happily down the street, once again getting stares from the passersbys. Ginny was wearing a smirk as people began to stop and whisper in their direction.

They had reached the Daily Prophet office, Harry almost walked past it. It was hard to tell that it was even there, the only indication was the small gold letters written in a neat scrawl on the office door. If Ginny hadn't pointed it out Harry would have kept on walking. Ginny opened the door and pushed Harry in, a small bell rang from somewhere inside the office.

A deep, loud booming voice came from behind a small counter located to the right as soon as you stepped inside the door. "What do you want?"

Harry was surprised when he looked over the counter and seen the small wired hair old warlock that was looking back at him. He was sporting maroon robes and a pointed hat with the words _Daily Prophet _on the brim. He seemed truly aggravated at the company standing in front of him.

"If you want a job you have to see the Diagon Alley office, we don't deal with those matters." Said the warlock.

"Um, no we need to speak to someone in the records department." Ginny said.

"I'm the only one who works here missy, so if you have a question, out with it." He said grumpily.

"Oh, well, we need to find out if it was ever posted that Mr. Draco Malfoy was reported dead, or if he has been seen alive since the night that Voldemort fell." Ginny asked.

"Have a seat; it will take me a while to search." The warlock said as he pointed to a pair of dusty chairs in the corner of the office next to the front window.

Harry moved over to the chairs, brushed them off and sat down. "I thought this office would be bigger." Harry said after the warlock went into the back and Ginny sat down."

"Yeah, me too, they must have this office here just to keep track of what is going on with Hogsmead and Hogwarts. The reporters must all be in London at Diagon Alley. Or maybe they just keep all their records here." Ginny said while looking around the small dusty office. "Not very friendly is he, I suppose I'd be grumpy too working in a place like this."

Harry picked up a copy of the Quibbler that was almost two years old, brushed off the cover and opened it. Ginny leaned over and looked at it with him, while they waited for the warlock to return. It took nearly forty-five minuets for him to return, and when he did he brought back a stack of newspapers nearly as tall as he was. Dropped them down on the small table in front of Harry and Ginny, wiped his forehead of sweat with his sleeve and looked over at them.

"Here, this is every newspaper that mentions the word Malfoy from the past three years, have fun looking." He gave an evil grin and walked back to his desk.

"Well, let's get started Harry." Ginny said pickingup the first paper.

They sat for hours, looking through each article for any hint of Draco. Ginny made the job slightly easier by placing a charm on the stack of papers that made certain words glow red and stand out in the articles. The words, _death eaters, Malfoy, Draco_, _Order_, and _deceased_ were the words she choose, but so far Draco had not appeared once.

After about three hours of searching they came to the very last paper. This was the special edition paper that the Prophet printed the night that Harry killed Voldemort. In it was a rather large article about Harry, a list of the dead and surviving Order members and death eaters. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Lucius Malfoy was listed among the dead that night, but not a single mention about Draco was found in those papers.

"Well, what does that mean?" Ginny asked Harry.

"It either means that Draco's body is in that casket or he is still alive and hiding with the rest of the Death Eaters." Harry said while putting the papers back into a pile. "Hey Ginny, do you know if Draco ever graduated from Hogwarts?"

"No, I don't think so Harry." Ginny said with a questioning look on her face.

"Ok, think that settles it, we need to go talk to your Dad, were going to need Ministry approval before we go digging up people, come on." Harry returned the papers to the warlock, thanked him and walked out the door pulling Ginny with him.

They were now back out onto the streets of Hogsmead and Harry started to head towards The Three Broomsticks to floo home.

Ginny stopped Harry. "Harry can we please apparate home, I can do it you can just grab my arm."

"Oh, alright Ginny." Harry said defeated. "Lets go to the Burrow first to see if he's home yet."

Harry grabbed a hold of Ginny and moments later they were back at the Burrow.

"There, wasn't that better Harry?" Ginny asked smiling at Harry.

Harry still didn't care for the sensation of apparating but thought it was better to humor Ginny. "Yes, much faster Ginny."

The Burrow it transpired was empty, Mrs. Weasly left a note saying that Her, Ron and Hermione were at Hermione's parents house for tea and everyone one else was at work. Her note also said that everyone was expected for dinner at the Burrow. Ginny and Harry decided to wait to talk to Mr. Weasley that night instead of barging in on him at work.

Harry and Ginny once again found themselves home alone at the Burrow. However Ginny's plans were completely different than Harry's.

"Harry, you want to start looking for a place to live?" Ginny asked.

Harry could tell that this was all that Ginny could think about right now; every time she talked about it her whole body seemed to glow from excitement. "Sure Ginny, let's look in the paper first."

Ginny picked up the mornings paper from the kitchen table at sat down in her Dad's normal seat. Harry sat beside her and took a biscuit off the plate that was on the table. The entire house was quite for a brief moment until Ginny shrieked and jumped up from her chair. Her face was suddenly pale.

"Merlin's beard Harry! It's him, look Harry, look!" Ginny shoved the paper into Harry's hands.

Harry scanned the page that Ginny gave him and found exactly what she was talking about. In the right hand corner of the paper were the obituaries, and written in small writing was:

_Dead, age 52 Mr. Lucius Malfoy._

_Mr. Malfoy is survived by wife, Narcissa_

_Son, Draco Malfoy has been missing for three years_.

_Lucius was found dead at his place of residence_

_Yesterday evening._

"What! How can this be, he didn't die yesterday, I killed him!" Harry said as he to tossed the paper and jumped from his seat. He turned to look at Ginny who looked as fearful as Harry did.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, "What does this mean Harry? First he was reported dead three years ago, now they say he died last night? What do we do?"

Harry couldn't think, his mind was racing so fast he couldn't stand it. "Ginny, we need to find out who was in that casket, and we have to find out tonight."

"Okay Harry, we'll go tonight. But we don't have Ministry approval yet." Ginny said.

"I don't care, I can't wait for them. We need to find out before to many people see this Daily Prophet" Harry said. "We will go when everyone else goes to bed tonight; my Dad's old cloak should be in that trunk from school."

Ginny didn't argue, but instead walked over to Harry and embraced him in hug. "I'll be there for you Harry, always." Ginny said then she kissed him passionately.


	13. Chapter 13: After Dark

**Come Back**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_After Dark_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_What is taking her so long?_ Harry thought while pacing around the Burrow's living room holding his invisibility cloak. _She said she would be down in a second. _

Harry and Ginny had planned on meeting in the living room after the entire household fell asleep. They were just about to leave when Ginny ran back upstairs and Harry was now waiting for her to return. There was a sudden _crack_ on the stairs and Ginny appeared once more, this time with her hair up in a tight bun.

"Okay, I'm ready now." She whispered when she reached Harry.

"What did you do?" Harry whispered back.

"I just wanted to put my hair up; I didn't need it in my face." Ginny said.

Harry just rolled his eyes at her. _Of all the times to suddenly act like a girl…_ Harry thought.

"Okay, let's go." Harry said as he slowly opened the door and waited for Ginny to walk through it. "Let's get under the cloak and then we can go." Harry shut the door and grabbed a hold of Ginny's arm; they were doing Side-Along Apparition again. Ginny spun around and once again Harry felt that sensation that he disliked so much. Almost instantly they found themselves at the end of the street in Hogsmead, it was pitch black and not a single person could be seen stirring on the road.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny underneath the cloak. "Okay Ginny, you know where it is don't you?"

"Yeah, it's down this side street a little ways, it sits on top of a hill." Ginny said while moving the cloak so it would properly cover their feet as they walked.

They had walked for nearly twenty minuets in silence before another word was spoken. Ginny was leading the way down a small stone covered road and was now heading up a very grassy hill that was slick because of the evening dew. On the top of the hill sat a small but old graveyard. A slight fog was winding its way through the old leaning, moss covered headstones. The sight was eerie enough without the slight cold breeze that was washing over hill making the trees bustle and branches hit together. Ginny even jumped and tried to stun a bush when Harry stepped on a twig and it snapped.

"Relax Ginny, there's no one here, it's just us." Harry said trying to reassure her and himself at the same time.

Harry continued to follow Ginny through the headstones until they reached what they were looking for. A small but elegant white headstone sitting on the highest point of the hill and overlooking all the other headstones with the name _Harry James Potter_ etched onto the surface. There was a time span of only nineteen years and the words, _The One Who Saved Us All _was written just below the dates. The headstone was very clean and well cared for and there seemed to be a spell placed around the stone that would cause flowers to continually grow because as they were standingon the spota flower would die, crinkle up then a new one would grow in it's place.

"It over looks Hogwarts, see." Ginny said and she pointed over Harry's shoulder. And sure enough when Harry turned around you could see the perfect outline of Hogwarts and its now glowing windows. "We didn't know where you wanted to be placed so we thought this was a good spot."

"It's very nice Ginny." Harry managed to say, he was slightly disturbed at seeing his own headstone but he was trying to act as if it wasn't bothering him. "I would have picked the same spot."

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Well, lets get to it shall we? I think we can take this off now." He removed the cloak they had on and got out his wand.

"Ginny, you give me some light and I'll do the rest." Harry said.

"Lumos!" Ginny mumbled as Harry pushed up his sleeves on the jacket he was wearing.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" while pointing his wand towards the ground in front of his headstone. Slowly the earth around him began to shake and rise, at first it just looked like a new hill was forming until all the dirt fell away to reveal a large wooden casket. Harry levitated it over a few feet from the hole it just left and sat it on the ground. He lowered his wand and began pushing dirt and grass off the top of the casket. Ginny stepped closer, keeping her wand pointed out, Harry could see in her wand light that it looked very elaborate and expensive. It was a dark color wood with solid gold trimming all around it.

Harry put his hands on the lid of the casket, and shaking slightly pushed up on the lid. However it wasn't opening, he kept pushing harder and harder but nothing was happening. Harry was starting to get frustrated as he tried pushing on different areas of the lid, front, back, both sides and still, nothing. Finally he stopped, gave the casket a small kick and backed away from it.

"Ok, so now what?" Harry said to Ginny.

Ginny however was smirking at Harry; one hand was still holding a lit wand while the other was planted firmly on her hip. "Oh honestly Harry, you will never change. They seal those before they put them in the ground"

"Oh, right." Harry said looking slightly embarrass. "So how do we open it?"

"I'll do it." Ginny said. "You light your wand and I'll open it."

Harry did as he was told and lit his wand. Ginny said, "Nox." To extinguish her own, stepped up to the casket and took a deep breath. "Colloportlag!" She said as she pointed her wand at the casket. The lid gave out a loud cracking sound and the lid swung open. Ginny instantly closed her eyes and stepped away, not wanting to look in.

Harry took a few steps forward and pointed the tip of his lit wand down into the casket to get a good look. Ginny was coiling behind him with her hand over her eyes.

"So who is it Harry, who's in there?" Ginny called out.

Harry started to laugh as he moved his wand away from the casket. "Ginny you can open your eyes…there's nothing to see."

Ginny uncovered her eyes and looked at Harry, her gaze still avoiding the casket. "What do you mean there is nothing to see?"

"I mean nothing, there's no one in it. It's empty. Well, it's empty except for one thing." Harry said as he walked back over to the casket and reached inside. Ginny gasped as he put his hand down into the red satin interior of the elaborate casket. Harry picked up a bottle of something and walked back over to Ginny. He handed her a small glass bottle with a rubber stopper. There was a small note hanging from a string that was tied to the side of the bottle. Ginny read the note out loud.

**Welcome Home Harry**

**By now I'm sure you figured out who I am.**

**But you will never catch him…or the rest of the Death Eaters.**

**But don't worry, we will catch you and make you pay for**

**killing the Dark Lord. **

Ginny took the stopper out of the bottle and sniffed it cautiously. "Harry…what is this?"

Harry, who was busy placing the casket back into the ground, stopped, turned around and said, "That Ginny, is Polyjuice potion and the person who left it is Lucius Malfoy."


	14. Chapter 14: Potions and Funerals

**Come Back**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Potions and Funerals_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lucius Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry had just spent the whole of Breakfast explaining to everyone at the Burrow what he and Ginny had done just a few hours before. Surprisingly no one seemed upset that Harry had escorted Ginny on a dangerous late night trip to dig up a casket. Most of them seemed more concerned with the bottle of polyjuice potion and the note now resting in the middle of the kitchen table. Ron and Hermione however seemed to be a little aggravated with Harry.

"Why didn't you wake us up too, we could have went with you." Ron said to Harry while pointing to Hermione. "You used to always take us on things like this."

"I'm sorry mate; I just figured that Ginny would want to come because I've been talking to her about most of this." Harry said not looking at Ron.

"That's not the problem right now guys, let's get back to this Lucius Malfoy business. What makes you think it was him and not someone else?" Mr. Weasley asked trying to turn the conversation back to the casket.

"Well, once again, I'm not completely sure, but I don't think it was Mr. Malfoy that had been chasing me all those years. I think it was Draco and I think that Mr. Malfoy faked my death in the hopes to bring Draco home and stop chasing me." Harry said. "But what has me troubled now is who did I kill while on the run? Because that note said that I will never find him, I'm assuming he means Draco. I think Draco must still be alive and that the real Lucius Malfoy died at his manor two nights ago."

Everyone was staring at Harry while he tried to work out his own thoughts. Harry was now sitting with his head in his hands, mumbling so low that know one could make out what he was saying.

Hermione who had been reading today's Daily prophet suddenly dropped the paper and looked excited. "Well, we may be able to solve one part of this mystery, Harry. They are holding a service for Mr. Malfoy, maybe we can find out if it's really him or not."

Harry looked up at Hermione with interest. "Well, that's great Hermione but if it's someone else using polyjuice potion or something how are we going to tell if it's really him?"

Hermione sat in thought for a moment then jumped out of her chair, ran into the living room and could be heard in the distance running up the stairs.

"She really hasn't changed has she; she never bothers to explain what she is up to." Harry said to Ron, smiling.

"She never explains anything to me, you sorta get used to it." Ron replied.

Instead of just sitting and waiting for Hermione to return to finish their conversation Harry choose to finish eating his breakfast, he was half way through his porridge when she finally returned with several large books in tow. She looked thoroughly pleased with herself as she slammed the books down on the table and sat down. Crookshanks who had been sitting under her chair hissed loudly and ran away.

"I think I can solve your problem Harry, I found away to find the true identity of a person who is using a disguise like the polyjuice potion." Hermione said happily.

"How?" Harry asked eagerly.

"By using a revealing potion, it's really rather simple the only tricky part is having something that the person touched, but lucky for us, we have this note. If Mr. Malfoy is really being laid to rest and this is his letter, we will find out with this potion. It will only take me about two hours to brew it."

Harry stood up, ran around the table and gave Hermione a hug. "You're the best Hermione; I've missed having you around. Come on…I'll help you make it." Harry released her and helped her up from the table, Ron and Ginny followed as they headed for the living room.

Hermione sat down on the floor in the middle of the room with her legs crossed. She opened up her book and began to read off instructions for the revealing potion. "Let's see, we need a medium sized silver cauldron, dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, porcupine quills, and diluted Bundimun secretion. Then of course a bit of that letter, I think I have most of this but I know I don't have any dried nettles so one of us will have to run into Diagon Alley. But we don't add that until last so we can at least get started."

"I'll go get what we have from our cupboard." Ron said standing up.

"I'll run to Diagon Ally and get dried nettles." Ginny said.

"I guess I'll stay and help Hermione get started then shall I?" Harry said.

"That would be great Harry, let's get to it." Hermione said taking a hold of Harry's arm and following Ron, excitement filling the air.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What time is it Ron?" Harry asked for the four-hundredth time that night.

"It's four-thirty; I say that we will be safe to leave in about ten minutes."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were all looking nervously at each other, sitting around the Weasley kitchen table. Each of them were dressed in black from head to foot and wearing long billowing black robes. Their plan was to arrive at the Malfoy funeral, as late as they could but right before the casket was placed into the ground and place a few drops of Revealing potion on to the body. They needed to do this without being seen and they knew this was going to prove tricky because there was bound to be a large amount of people at the service.

"Harry, stop being so nervous, your making me nervous." Hermione snapped.

"Well, you can stop jumping on Harry, that's making me nervous!" Ginny said to Hermione.

"I think we all need to take a deep breath, it's not like we can't take care of ourselves if something happens." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione were eyeing each other from across the table; Hermione reached out and took a hold of his hand without speaking. Harry knew how they felt, he was more afraid for Ginny than he was for himself, he was sure the same thoughts were going through Ron's head too.

"Alright guys, let's get this over with." Ginny said and she pushed her chair back and stood up.

Harry followed her lead and stood up, "Ginny can I talk to you before we leave?"

"Sure, let's go outside." Ginny said and she walked out the Kitchen door, Harry followed.

Harry motioned for Ginny to come and sit in the garden, to make sure that Ron and Hermione couldn't hear them. "Ginny, I just wanted to tell how much it means to me that your coming with me. You know that this is dangerous, it could even be a trap and you're still willing to be with me."

"Of course Harry, I'll always be there to protect you, but you know that I want to figure this all out as much as you do. These bloody idiots ruined my life for three years and I want revenge."

Harry could see the fire in her eyes, she was completely determined to make these people pay, whoever it is. They made her believe that Harry was dead, the man she loved, the man she wanted to protect more than anyone. She wanted to hurt them all for doing this to her and Harry.

Harry placed his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, "Ginny I love you, you're so wonderful. I'm so sorry that we lost three years, but I will make it up to you, I'll make up every second of it." Harry said then leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Harry was quickly forgetting that they were about to embark on a dangerous journey until Ron interrupted his now wondering thoughts of Ginny.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt and all, but we are supposed to be squirting potion onto some dead guy." Ron said.

Ginny and Harry quickly separated and turned to Ron and Hermione who were both smiling.

"Sorry about that, just having a moment." Harry said cheekily.

"We can see that. Are you ready to go now?" Hermione asked.

Ginny took a deep breath and said, "Let's get this over with." Harry took a hold of Ginny's arm and they were gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was still fairly light outside but because it was a grey, gloomy day it was darker than normal for the time of day. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were now hiding behind a rather large headstone putting their hoods up on their robes. The casket they were looking for was sitting on the ground waiting to be lowered into the ground and it seemed that most of the guests had gone. There was only a few men left outside and Harry assumed these men were waiting to lower the casket.

The plan was to stay completely hidden. They were going to use magic to open the casket, levitate the potion over, dump it in, then Hermione was going to slip on Harry's invisibility cloak and go over a see the results. His skin would turn purple if it was Mr. Malfoy and green if it was someone else.

"Ok Harry, no one is looking, open it up." Ginny said. Ginny and Ron were to keep watch while Harry and Hermione worked.

"Alright, Colloportlag" Harry whispered as he pointed his wand at the casket. It slowly creaked open and they all held their breath hoping no one would hear it. When no one did, they carried on.

"Alright Hermione, give me the vial." Harry took the potion and said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The little clear vial filled with orange potion floated over to the now open casket, all that was visible of the person inside was his shoes. The vial floated over and stopped above the person inside, Harry had to stand up to make sure he poured the potion in the right spot. He stood up slightly and could see Lucius Malfoy's body. His hands were folded on his chest; this was the spot Harry was aiming for. He gave his wand a slight flick and the potion fell, spilling all over Lucius's hands.

Harry knelt back down, now it was up to Hermione to finish the task. Harry pulled his cloak out of his pocket and slipped it to Hermione. Ron reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Be careful, keep yourself covered. And I love you Hermione." Ron said as he stared at her with passion.

"I'll be fine Ron; I love you too, keep a look out and don't forget the signal."

"I know, I let off a single _Wildfire Whiz-Bangs firework_." Ron said as he patted his pocket.

"Right, let's go then." Hermione said as she slipped the cloak over herself. "I'll be back in less than thirty seconds."

Harry could feel the air in front of him become suddenly cold as Hermione left. They sat there waiting for what seemed like hours; of course it was only a few seconds. Harry was sure that Hermione had to be on her way back when it happened. After a sudden sharp gasp, Ron started to panic, he reached into his pocket, grabbed the firework and set if off with his wand. Ginny turned to look at Harry, her eyes were huge.

"Come on Harry, there coming!" Ginny grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and apparated.

"Ginny what about Ron and Hermione!" Harry yelled when they reached the Burrows back yard.

"They can take care of themselves. Harry, it was Narcissa and Bellatrix, I think they seen us!" Ginny said still looking scared.

"I'm not afraid of them, I can…" Harry was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Ron followed by another loud _crack_.

Hermione suddenly appeared after taking Harry's cloak off. 'Well, that was close!"

"Man, my heart is racing." Ron said half laughing. "So, Hermione what did you see?"

A sinister smile spread across Hermione's face, "It was him alright, it was Mr. Malfoy."

"Well that solves one part of it, now who did I kill and where is Draco?" Harry asked.


	15. Chapter 15: Draco Unexpected

**Come Back**

Chapter Fifteen

Draco Unexpected

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the bloody hell! Who's there?" Harry exclaimed as he searched around for his glasses on his bedside table.

It was early in the morning, the sun was just rising. A loud growling sound had just come from the other side of Harry's room and something had knocked over Hedwig's empty cage causing Harry to jump up in bed. Ginny, who was in the room next door jumped out of bed as well at the loud crashing sound and ran into Harry's room.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked seeing the cage and strewn droppings on the floor. "What happened in here?"

Harry found his glasses and put them on. "I have no idea; something growled and then knocked over Hedwig's cage. Someone was in here; I could feel the presence of another person."

Ginny, whose heart was beating rapidly went and sat down on Harry's bed to clam herself. "I don't know Harry but you scared the crap out of me. I thought someone was attacking you."

Harry couldn't help but smirk. "You thought someone was attacking me? What were you going to do running in here in just a t-shirt and no wand?"

Ginny looked down at her legs and realized that she was indeed pant-less and her shocking pink _Weird Sisters_ underwear was completely exposed. She blushed several shades of red and tried to pull her shirt down without success. "Oh, shut up Harry."

Harry's fear was subsiding as he continued to smile at Ginny, he couldn't help it, she was too cute. Her hair was a mess from sleep and a large crease from her pillow rested across her cheek. She was now sitting on his bed with her shirt stretched over her knees so Harry couldn't see her funny underwear.

"Let me see your knickers Ginny?"

"I will NOT!" Ginny replied.

"Why, I seen a lot more than that the other day, come on let me see." Harry said as he started to lean over to her.

"No, you'll laugh at them, get away from me." Ginny said while leaning over as far as she could.

"I won't laugh at you, I promise." Harry wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck. "Come on, I want to see them."

Ginny giggled and pushed herself out of Harry's arms and stood up in the middle of his room. She let go of her shirt that she was using to shield herself and reviled her bright pink underwear. On the front was an image of a Weird Sister's band member and the image was moving.

Just as Harry jumped up, intending to sweep Ginny up into his arms it happened again. A loud growling sound and his Firebolt was knocked to the floor. Ginny ran into Harry's arms, her heart beating fast against his bare chest.

"What is doing that?" Ginny asked.

"I was going to ask _who_ is doing that." Harry said wrapping his left arm around Ginny and taking his wand off his night stand with his right.

"Ginny, I think someone is in here." Harry said scanning the room in hopes of seeing something unusual. "Come on, let's get out of here."

With Ginny still clinging to Harry they slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. Harry escorted Ginny to her room so she could put some clothes on and they headed down stairs. The only other person up in the House was Hermione who was staring into space while stirring a cup of tea.

"Good morning Hermione, how come you're up so early?" Ginny asked sitting down at the table opposite of Hermione.

"Good morning guys, I couldn't sleep because Ron kept making funny noises."

Harry sat down beside Ginny, "What do you mean funny noises?"

"I don't know, he kept making this growling noise, I have never heard him sound like that when he sleeps." Hermione said, yawning.

Harry shot Ginny a look then turned back to Hermione. "What type of growling noise did you hear?"

"I don't know Harry, it was odd sounding, he must be having funny dreams." Hermione said slightly aggravated at all the questions.

"I don't think that was Ron, Hermione." Ginny said quietly. "Harry and I heard the same noises upstairs in his room."

"What were you doing in Harry's room?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Harry blushed and said, "What we were doing is not the point, the point is we heard strange growling sounds too. Whatever is making that noise kept knocking things around in my room as well."

Just then a loud crash came from one of the bedrooms that caused Harry, Hermione and Ginny all to jump. Next came the sounds of several doors crashing open and pairs of feet running down the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made it into the kitchen first, closely followed by Ron. Each of them had frightened looks on their faces.

"What was that Harry?" Ron asked first. "It sounded like a bomb went off in the house."

"I have no idea what that was, strange things have been going on all morning, we were just sitting here talking about it." Harry replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ron sat down at the table and tried to catch their breath from the excitement. Ginny explained to them what she and Harry heard and then what Hermione heard. Mr. Weasley shot Harry a glance when Ginny said she had been in his room but choose to ignore it for the moment.

"Ok, so something's going on around here. You don't think our attic ghoul is on a rampage do you?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so; he has never caused such a ruckus before now." Mrs. Weasley said.

They sat there in silence for several minutes, each thinking hard as to what could cause such a problem. Harry was finding it hard to think so early in the morning and his head started aching the harder he searched his brain. Hermione was obviously running down a list of things in her mind because she was counting off her fingers. Ron's forehead was wrinkling horrible as he thought. Ginny had leaned over and fell back to sleep on Harry's shoulder. Mrs. Weasley thought it would be best to think while cooking breakfast and Mr. Weasley picked up yesterday's newspaper and hid himself behind it.

Then suddenly a loud rushing wind went through the kitchen, knocking several items over in its wake. Everyone turned towards the living room to find the source of the disturbance. And to everyone's surprise, mostly Harry's, there floating in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room was the transparent form of a ghost.

Ron pushed his chair back and stood up from the table. He lifted his arm and pointed a finger at the new visitor. "Bloody hell! It's Draco Malfoy!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N: _Sorry about the cliffie...counldn't help myself! The next chapter MAY be the last, not 100 sure yet. Also...if you check out my profile and go to my webpage you can see a cute doll of Ginny in her knickers!**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Edit (10-3-05): Sorry for the Delay in this story...college is getting to me ya know...anywho...the next chapie will be the last and I am almost done with it...look for it in a day or two!**

**Silver**


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth

**Come Back**

Chapter Sixteen

The Truth

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow weasel, I'm impressed, you do have a brain." Came the drawling and now slightly eerie voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what happened to you?" Harry asked, trying ignore the stunned looks on the faces around him.

"_You_ happened to me Potter, and because of you I have to live like this, floating around." Malfoy said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Your not going to follow me around or anything are you?" Harry asked nervously.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction, I'm just here to tell you something." Malfoy replied still looking disgusted at the fact that he was even there. "You can stop your little search, I was the one who followed you, and I was the one you killed."

"Yeah, I sorta figured that out already, you were disguised as your dad, but why?"

"You really are thick, you killed Lord Voldemort, I wanted to kill you in return but I couldn't do it as me, I'd have been sent to Azkaban if I was caught." Malfoy said as he floated around the kitchen causing everyone to turn their heads to follow him.

Hermione seemed to have come to her senses, "So you would rather betray your father to save your own neck? Didn't do you much good though did it?"

"No, I guess not Granger, oh wait…it's Weasley now isn't it…traded one bad name for another didn't you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Watch it Malfoy." Ron spat.

"Or what, you'll stun me? In case you haven't noticed I'm dead, you can't do much damage to me." Malfoy said floating quickly around the kitchen then through Ron causing Ron to shudder violently.

Harry quickly jumped in to stop Ron from saying anything else. "Okay, so that all makes sense but I still don't know who faked my death or why."

"Well, when my Mom found out what I was doing she tried to stop me. She sent me about twenty owls at one point but I told her I was determined to catch up with you. At one point I thought I had lost your trail and I sent my Mum a note telling her so. She had the clever Idea that If I thought you were dead, I would stop chasing you and come home. So she faked your death, it was her that they buried then my Dad rescued her right before they put the casket in the ground. She then sent me the Daily Prophet to show me that you had died, but I didn't believe it and the next thing I knew I found you again." Malfoy said.

"It was your Mom, how did she get something of mine for the polyjuice potion." Harry asked.

"I'm not sure but I think my Dad helped her, I think they broke into that muggle house you lived in."

Harry had to pause for a moment to visualize the look on Uncle Dursleys face at two strangers showing up and asking for a bit of his hair. "But I thought it was you who was impersonating me, I mean you grabbed a chunk of my hair that night that Voldemort died and I swear I thought I saw myself."

"I think that may have been my Dad, I think he and Mum were in this together, he may have been trying to divert me away from you so he could have had a chance to get you himself but he failed because he got sick. He didn't make the potion right and ended up slowly poisoning himself, that's why it took him so long to die."

Harry's mind was reeling; it all seemed too simple, even for Draco. "One last thing, what was with that note in that casket?"

"Well, that was my Dad's twisted humor, he knew that you thought I was him, and he knew that you would dig that up after you killed me then came back here, and he was right wasn't he, you would have never found me if I didn't want you to. And he didn't exactly plan to die you know, he was going to come after you. I guess it's lucky for you he's gone." Malfoy said with a slight smirk. "Well as much fun as it's been aggravating you people this morning I did what I came to do, and I don't care to see anymore dancing knickers so I'll be off." Malfoy said and with a loud rushing sound he vanished.

Ron looked curiously over to Harry, "Dancing knickers, what was he on about?"

Ginny turned a violent red and giggled slightly. "I have no idea, but can you believe it? It was Malfoy who had been chasing you Harry, you were right all along. You killed Malfoy and his Mum faked your death. I guess Mothers would do anything to bring their children back to them."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few days the entire household seemed to be radiating. Everyone was so happy that all of Harry's worries were gone that they were almost bouncing off the walls. Harry on the other hand couldn't help but feel a sense of loss, his whole life had been one problem after another, he had never lived life without something to worry about. Now all of a sudden the only thing he had to worry about was what he and Ginny were going to do for dinner.

He knew that when he returned life would be easier and simple but he almost felt bored with the fact that he had no one to chase or kill. No one was chasing him or making his life miserable. It all seemed too simple, to perfect and like he was suddenly living someone else's life. It wasn't until almost two weeks later did his life suddenly having meaning again.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Ginny asked. They were walking around the fields that surrounded the Burrow. Ginny was holding Harry's hand tightly and Harry was staring off into space.

"What, oh I'm sorry Ginny, what were you saying." Harry replied, shaking himself out of his stupor.

"I was asking you what is wrong with you, you have seemed so distant."

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not used to everything being so….simple." Harry said.

"I knew that was how you were feeling; I could see it in your eyes." Ginny said as she stopped, grabbed Harry's other hand and looked him deep in the eyes. "That's why I wanted to tell you something. Remember when we talked about moving in together? Well, I found us a place to move into!"

"You did! Ginny, that's great, where is it?" Harry asked his excitement mounting.

"Oh good, your excited…it's in London, in Diagon Ally. Its right above Ollivander's shop, I was so afraid you had changed your mind about us." Ginny said slightly nervously. "I really want us to be together and I think things would be easier if we had our own place."

"Why would you think I had changed my mind Ginny, I want to be with you, and I can't wait to move into a place together." Harry said while hugging Ginny tightly.

"Oh Harry, your to much…come on, let's go check it out I know you will like it."

Ginny had finally forced Harry to take his Apparition only a few days prior, she couldn't stand traveling by floo powder any longer. Harry would have been just as happy to spend his life riding a broom but he just couldn't say no to her any longer.

The flat Ginny had chosen was perfect. It was large with one bedroom, a huge living room and a kitchen that Mrs. Weasley would be proud of. The faint smell of singed wood was seeping up from Ollivander's, Harry assumed it was coming from people testing out wands. The view of the bustling Diagon Ally below was enchanting and it seemed as if this Flat was made for them.

With the help of a little magic they were moved in no time flat. Harry of course had little to move, where as Ginny on the other hand had a whole bedroom to move plus some second-hand furniture that different members of the Weasley family handed down to her. Harry had gained control of his Gringotts account again; it had been closed because of his supposed death. Harry was able to fill the flat with any extra furniture they needed, before they knew it, it felt like a home and it looked like they had lived there for years.

It had now been almost a month sense Malfoy's appearance at the Burrow and Harry and Ginny could be found wrapped in each others arms, lying in bed early one Sunday morning.

"So Harry, How does you life look to you now?" Ginny asked, turning over to kiss Harry on the cheek.

"You mean at this moment, It's looking pretty good, a life time with you can't be all that bad can it?" Harry replied.

Ginny giggled, "Well thank you Harry, but that's not exactly what I meant you know."

"Oh, then what did you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, are you still bored, do you still feel like your missing something."

"A little I guess I'm just so used to in the middle of trouble. It is a bit odd to not worry about anything." Harry said.

"Well good, get up, let's go." Ginny said crawling out of bed.

"Why? Where are we going?" Harry asked while moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Because Harry, if your bored I'm going to do something about it."

"Like what Ginny?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, you never completed your mission to find the rest of the Death Eaters, did you? I think it's time we stir up some trouble."

Harry had completely forgotten about the rest of the Death Eaters, with the Malfoy's out of his way it didn't seem to matter much anymore. But this idea lit excitement in Harry, he suddenly had a prospect of adventure ahead of him. He shot out of bed and wrapped his arms around Ginny. "You are the best woman I have ever known, I love you." They quickly threw on some clothes, shoved their wands in their pockets and rushed out of the room.

"You know Ginny…" Harry said as they walked down Diagon Ally. "I am so glad that I came back."

Ginny smiled and grabbed his hand. "Me too, Harry. Me too."

**_Fin_**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N:_ All Done! Thanks to everyone who read my little story…and a big thank you to those who reviewed! You are the reason why I kept going with my idea of this story!**

**I had a blast writing this, and make sure you read my other FanFics too. I am sorry that this last Chapter took so long to post but I'm a busy person with work and college and a website to run.**

**I'm not sure if there is going to be a Come Back Part 2 yet, I'm thinking about it…that's why I left the ending like I did. I will make sure to post something on this story if I do make a sequel. **

**I love ya guys! Thanks for everything!**

**SilverWilver**


End file.
